Rigueur militaire
by Noltys
Summary: Les gardes de la Lorién sont réputé pour leur sérieux, leur rigueur et leur application dans toute la Terre du milieu. Enfin, ça c'était avant que la maréchale d'Imladris passe par là...


Personnages principaux : Haldir et mon OC Aïlita (que vous apprendrez à connaître puisque je la met partout ;).

Contexte : Cette Fic se passe au troisième âge, quelques années avant Le Hobbit, dans la capitale de la Lorién.

Disclaimer : à part Aïlita, rien ne m'appartient, et on dit merci à Tolkien. De plus, l'idée m'est venue en lisant **Mémoires d'un jeune Elfe rangé **de **Olo et nat**.

Warning : n'étant pas une pro du LOTR, je vous prie d'avance de m'excuser pour les erreurs que j'ai pu commettre. Ceci est aussi valable pour les faute d'orthographe.

* * *

**Rigueur militaire**

C'était une magnifique matinée de printemps, le soleil commençait doucement à réchauffer la terre et les grands arbres de Caras Galadhon s'éveillaient en douceur, tendant haut leurs épais feuillages vers les rayons salvateurs. Le spectacle était magnifique. La forêt reprenait le cours de sa vie après une trêve nocturne que seule d'étranges créatures osaient parfois rompre. L'air était encore frais et piquant, la rosée luisait toujours sur les fourrée, et pourtant, deux elfes parcouraient déjà les sentiers de la Lothlórien.

Ils marchaient silencieusement, et leur conversation murmurée brisait le silence des lieux avec discrétion, c'en était presque religieux. Il était militaire, ou plus précisément garde de la porte ouest, cela pouvait aisément se deviner rien que par sa tenue. Elle portait une robe verte pale, rehaussée de broderie d'un vert aussi intense que ses yeux et d'un argent aussi pur que le métal. Ses cheveux parfaitement tressés oscillaient entre le châtain et le roux par cette luminosité exceptionnelle, l'ombre des feuilles et les rais de lumière jouant à faire apparaître et disparaître des reflets de feu dans sa chevelure. Malgré cette apparente fragilité, elle aussi faisait partie de l'ordre des soldats puisqu'elle était la maréchale des armées d'Imladris. Une femme maréchale, cela avait de quoi surprendre, même dans le monde elfique. Mais il suffisait de voir la petite elfe aux yeux émeraude une épée à la main pour comprendre, elle était la plus fine lame de toute la Terre du Milieu. Même le roi Thranduil ou le seigneur Celeborn n'avait réussi à la vaincre lors d'un duel. Fille du précédent maréchal de la cité cachée, elle avait appris l'art de l'escrime dès son plus jeune âge, et avait servi dans les rangs de Gil-Galad, puis d'Elrond depuis maintenant un peu de moins de quatre mille ans.

Elle avait accompagné son seigneur ainsi qu'une poigné de ses gens pour une visite diplomatique chez les Galadhrim. Galadriel et son époux avaient en effet invité Elrond à venir assister aux festivités de printemps. C'est ainsi que la maréchale Aïlita se retrouva à arpenter les chemins de Caras Galadhon au petit matin en compagnie d'Haldir. Curieuse, elle observait plus la cité qu'elle n'écoutait le gardien, les habitudes des Galadhrim l'intéressaient bien plus que la rigueur de l'enseignement des arts de la guerre. Les dortoirs impeccables, les marches forcées, les entrainements de tir à l'arc et autres réjouissances susceptibles d'être imposé à de jeunes elfes en devenir, et bien tout cela elle connaissait déjà. Par contre elle ne se lassait pas d'observer la beauté et le calme de la cité suspendue.

_ … Vous allez voir maréchale, nos jeunes recrues sont exemplaires. J'espère que vous nous ferez l'honneur d'assister à l'entrainement à l'épée qui se tiendra juste après le petit déjeuner. Continua Haldir tout en s'arrêtant devant une lourde porte en ébène à double battants.

Aïlita pencha la tête, plus surprise par l'arrêt brutal de son guide que touché par son invitation. Bien sûr qu'elle assisterait à cet entrainement, elle devra même y participer et donner une leçon d'épée, le tout sous les yeux de Celeborn, Galadriel, Elrond, Glorfindel… C'était son devoir, son quotidien.

_ Haldir, sommes-nous arrivé au dortoir ou bien venez-vous de vous rendre compte que nous étonnamment proche de la salle de banquet ? demanda l'elfe amusée.

_ Nous sommes bien arrivé maréchale, répondit le blond en montrant de la tête le haut de la porte.

Au-dessus des battants, une inscription en sindarin ornait la façade du dortoir. La devise des gardes de la Lorién. Aïlita sourit, et Haldir ouvrit un des battants pour laisser son invitée juger par elle-même la qualité des futurs gardes.

La maréchale d'Imladris pénétra dans un _talan_ tout en longueur, devant elle, une allée principale bordée de dix lits à baldaquins se poursuivait jusqu'à ce qu'un mur auquel étaient adossées dix petites armoires noires ne l'arrête. Le bois des lits était noir lui aussi, cela contrastait énormément avec le blanc immaculé des draps et des rideaux. Les élèves étaient tous levés, lavés et habillés dans leurs tenues d'apparat, droit comme des i devant leurs lits. Un parfait dortoir de jeunes elfes bien éduqués. Haldir avait de quoi être fier de ses élèves.

_ Bonjour messieurs. Les salua-t-elle tout en remontant lentement l'allée. Puisse les Valars accompagner vos pas…

Aïlita retint une grimace. Elle détester ce genre de formule de politesse, longue et inutile à souhait. Mais si jamais elle provoquait un incident diplomatique entre la Lothlórien et Imladris, son supérieur n'aurait de cesse de rendre sa vie impossible. Son supérieur, c'est-à-dire le seigneur Elrond. En fait, elle craignait plus de le décevoir que de s'attirer ses foudres…

_ Je vous présente la maréchale d'Imladris, Aïlita, fille du maréchal Nerindor. Elle a servi lors de la guerre contre Sauron, aux côtés des hauts rois Gil-Galad et Oropher…

_ Oh vous exagérez Haldir. Je faisais juste parti des rangs à l'époque. L'interrompit-elle en souriant.

_ Une femme dans les rangs de la dernière alliance entre les elfes et les hommes, c'est assez extraordinaire pour être souligné. Insista Haldir.

Aïlita, une fois parvenue au bout de l'allée, s'était retournée et attendait en souriant à demi le gardien de la porte ouest. Elle ne devait pas sourire en présence des soldats. Elle ne devait pas sourire tout court. Ce n'était pas son rôle, elle n'en avait pas le droit. A Imladris elle ne serait jamais permise de faire tomber son masque d'impassibilité. Mais ici, c'était une autre histoire, pour quelques jours, pour les fêtes de printemps elle avait presque le droit de faire fonctionner les muscles de son visage.

_ Vous devez être très fière de vos recrues Haldir. Ce dortoir est plus propre et mieux rangé que ma propre salle d'arme. Le félicita-t-elle quand le gardien se plaça à sa droite.

Haldir s'apprêtait à la remercier et à répondre qu'il ne pensait pas que quiconque puisse un jour rivaliser avec l'ordre de la salle d'arme d'Imladris lorsque le drame arriva. Le visage du Galadhrim perdit d'un coup toutes ses couleurs. Aïlita fronça les sourcils, et l'atmosphère fut bientôt envahit par la peur des jeunes soldats. Ce qui venait de se produire était horrible. Un crime sous leurs yeux ébahis. Le fautif tremblait comme une feuille. Par tous les Valars que lui avait-il donc prit ? Pourquoi avait-il jeté à travers le dortoir son oreiller ? L'oreiller en question avait durement atterrit aux pieds même d'Haldir. Celui-ci se pencha lentement, et ramassa l'objet du délit du bout des doigts, comme si il était brulant. Les choses se bousculaient dans la tête du garde, la fureur de voir ses élèves se lancer des objets en présence d'invité, la honte par rapport à ladite invitée, l'incompréhension face à cet acte immature… Au prix d'un énorme effort il réussit à se redresser sans trembler de rage et promena son regard sur tous les jeunes visages terrifié qui lui faisaient face.

_ Jeunes gens, vous auriez voulu déshonorer vos ancêtres que vous ne vous y seriez pas mieux pris. Siffla Haldir entre ses dents.

_ En effet…

Ses mots eurent l'effet d'une deuxième douche froide sur le garde de la Lothlórien. Ce qu'il craignait venait d'arriver, il avait perdu l'estime de la maréchale d'Imladris.

_ … vos jeunes recrues ne savent vraisemblablement pas viser.

_ Quoi ?

L'elfe blond tourna la tête vers son homologue en s'étranglant de surprise. Non, ses oreilles ne lui avaient pas menti. Aïlita n'avait pas utilisé le ton ironique auquel il s'attendait, mais plutôt un ton enjoué, elle ne se moquait pas de son manque d'autorité mais s'amusait de l'espièglerie de ses élèves. Non, de la bêtise de ses élèves. Il observa par lui-même la moue amusée qui déformait les lèvres parfaite de la maréchale.

_ Vous permettez Haldir ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant le bras pour attraper l'oreiller que le garde lui céda sans résistance. Il est évident que les pieds de votre maître d'arme n'étaient pas la cible première. Celui qui a lancé cet oreiller a été bien malhabile…

Le maître d'arme en question retenait son souffle. Cet accident semblait amuser son invitée, mais elle ne tarderait pas à se rendre compte que ce n'était pas digne de futurs gardiens…

_ C'est pourquoi je vais vous montrer comment vous servir d'une arme de ce genre ! Lâcha Aïlita avec un sourire inquiétant.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait ! A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle relançait avec une force étonnante l'oreiller vers son propriétaire qui le reçut en pleine poitrine. Le faisant basculer sur son lit, le souffle coupé.

_ Qu'en pensez-vous Haldir ?

L'elfe en question écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sorti. Il ne savait si la maréchale était sérieuse ou bien si elle se jouait de lui.

_ Haldir ? répéta-t-elle.

_ ... Vous avez une parfaite maîtrise du lancer de linge de chambre. Finit-il par articuler prudemment.

_ Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu ! murmura la maréchale.

Puis les évènements s'enchainèrent bien trop rapidement pour qu'aucun des elfes présents dans le dortoir ce matin-là ne comprennent réellement ce qu'il s'était passé. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour lever les yeux au ciel, la salle se retrouva être le théâtre d'une bataille totalement désordonnée entre les jeunes elfes et leurs ainés. Les draps, oreillers, traversins, couettes…. Tous les lits se trouvèrent vidé de leurs parures, les plumes volaient au-dessus des têtes dans un ballet improvisé. Peu importe ce qui leur tombait sous la main, les elfes le relançaient immédiatement en visant « leurs ennemis ». Aïlita et Haldir faisaient front ensemble contre 10 guerriers, dos à dos, au milieu de l'allée, ils évitaient oreillers et couverture avec célérité et les renvoyaient inexorablement à l'envoyeur. La pièce était emplit des éclats de rire des Galadhrim et de la native d'Imladris.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Aïlita n'avait pas oublié toute les charges qui pesaient sur ses épaules pour juste vivre le moment présent. Elle avait tout oublié à cet instant, seul comptait ces linges de chambre qui volaient à travers la pièce. Elle n'avait plus besoin de peser ses mots avant de parler, elle n'avait pas à vérifier que sa tenue était impeccable, elle n'avait pas à craindre pour la vie de ses compagnons d'armes, ou même à s'inquiéter pour la sienne. Elle s'amusait comme cela plusieurs siècles qu'elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Le poids immense qui avait élu domicile dans son cœur s'était soudain envolé, elle revivait. Et elle était persuadé que le sourire qui illuminait le visage d'Haldir signifiait qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Tout en se détournant en riant de son homologue, un édredon éventré dans la main droite et un drap roulait en boule dans la gauche, elle se figea tout à coup. Elle reçut en pleine tête une volé de plume blanche qui suivaient le sillage d'un oreiller en fin de vie, mais cela ne la fit même pas cligner des yeux, sa gorge était désormais sèche et plus aucun son n'en sortait, ses doigts relâchèrent leurs étreintes et l'édredon et le drap tombèrent sans bruit à ses pieds. Le poids venait de retrouver sa place dans sa poitrine. Son changement d'attitude alerta petit à petit les autres elfes qui suivirent son regard et stoppèrent net leurs mouvements et leur rire quand leurs yeux se posèrent sur ce que la maréchale fixait. L'agitation quitta la pièce en quelques secondes, secondes qui parurent interminables pour les ainés. Les dernières plumes se posaient tout juste sur le sol quand une voix s'éleva de la porte d'entrée.

_ Voici donc la raison des hurlements qui troublent ma ville.

Le cœur d'Aïlita vacilla. Dans l'entrée, la digne silhouette du seigneur Celeborn se détachait devant les rayons du soleil. Juste à côté de lui se tenait le seigneur Elrond, ses yeux gris dardés sur la maréchale.

_ Maréchale Aïlita, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce que tout cela signifie ? Demanda le seigneur d'Imladris d'une voix que la colère rendait bien plus grave et trainante que de coutume.

_ Je… euh… bafouilla l'intéressée, le cœur battant à tout rompre comme une enfant pris en flagrant délit. Haldir et moi… nous inspections les dortoirs…

_ Visiblement, vous avez fait du zèle. Fit remarquer le seigneur de Caras Galadhon.

_ Nous nous sommes peut-être un peu emporté… tenta de justifier Aïlita.

_ Peut-être ?! Répéta le semi-elfe.

La maréchale préféra ne pas répondre et baissa la tête, attendant la sentence avec appréhension.

_ Il va sans dire qu'aucun de vous ne sortira tant que ce dortoir n'aura pas recouvré son aspect originel. Enonça le seigneur des Galadhrim.

_ Tout sera rentré dans l'ordre en moins d'une heure, soyez en assuré Seigneur Celeborn. Promis Aïlita après un bref coup d'œil pour évaluer l'état de la pièce.

_ Celeborn, puis-je ajouter quelque chose ?

_ Je vous en prie, Elrond.

_ Maréchale Aïlita, nous vous attendons déjà pour déjeuner.

Le message était clair. Elle n'avait pas une heure pour ranger et nettoyer le dortoir, mais moins d'un quart d'heure…

Sur ses paroles, les deux grands seigneurs elfiques refermèrent la porte, laissant les soldats livides tenter de comprendre ce qui leurs arrivaient, ce qu'ils devaient faire et ce qui les attendaient. Le silence était pesant, et aucun n'osait bouger, ne serait-ce que pour respirer. Si les portes d'ébène étaient restées ouvertes, le garde de la Lorién et la maréchale d'Imladris aurait vu leurs deux seigneurs respectifs s'éloigner vers la salle de banquet, en riant.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ma première fic sur fanfiction ! (étant donné que cela fait 6 ans que j'écris des fics, il était temps que je poste !) (c'est donc un test pour savoir si je vais ou non continuer à poster ici...) Et c'est aussi la première fois que j'écris sur le SDA ! Youhou !

J'espère que cette petite One shot vous as plus autant que cela m'a amusé de l'écrire :) Même si en bonne fille jamais contente, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ma rédaction, que je trouve trop... Brute. Pas assez fine. Enfin ! Je suis jamais contente, il faudra vous y habituer ! ahahah !

Une petite review, ne serait-ce que pour dire que vous avez lu, sera bien sur apprécié ^^

Noltys


End file.
